


A Slave In Chains

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [83]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: "Blaine walks into the cellar, his steps echoing through the big, empty space around Leo."





	A Slave In Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this week's COW-T #8, Mission 1, prompt: "chains".

Blaine walks into the cellar, his steps echoing through the big, empty space around Leo. He’s still kneeling on the floor, just like he left him. Oh, not that he didn’t struggle. Not that he didn’t try freeing himself. If the scratches around his wrists have something to say about it, he must’ve tried getting out of his handcuffs hard enough to scream in pain, hard enough to start thinking it would’ve been better if his hands would’ve fallen off.

Blaine gets closer to him. Leo doesn’t move a muscle. He admires how stubborn he is. He’s a headstrong, this one, had he received him back when he was still unwed he would’ve taken great pleasure in reeling him in, breaking him with skills and pleasure rather than with the sheer strength of his manhood. He would’ve shown him something Leo was never shown in his entire life. He would’ve made him scream his name, he would’ve made him shake with every single orgasm as if it was the first. Leo would’ve begged to be with him – he would’ve clung to him at night, writhing and rubbing against him, playing for more, more, more. And Blaine would’ve given it to him. Hard.

Unfortunately, things weren’t destined to be like that. Sam made a gift out of him in the only way she should’ve never done it, and now, if Blaine wants to save at least appearances, he has to play this hard. He has to play this in a way that will make Leo pliable and prone to obey. He must turn him into something that won’t make his father decide he’s a threat to their good name, and he needs to be taken away.

He must make a slave out of him. If he wants to save him.


End file.
